Grown Man
by punkieb39401
Summary: Imagine The Fast and the Furious cast with the setting of Baby Boy *Complete*
1. Leomonds

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any characters or ideas of these 2 movies. Please believe..it's all in fun  
  
SUMMARY: Imagine the cast of The Fast and the Furious in the setting of Baby Boy. It's 2 years after the Incident and Dom has been back from Baja, Mexico for about a year and a half. Letty and Dom have a 2 year old son (but aren't married). Brian and Mia are married with a 6 month old boy, Vince has a girlfriend, and Leon is still Leon.  
  
GROWN MAN  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Looking into a half eaten box of Lemonheads, Dom leans against his '03 Denali. It just seemed right to get it after Dom jr. and Brian jr. were born. It was roomy and it made it easier to transport parts back and forth from harry's to the garage. Suddenly Letty emerges from the building facing him. Dressed in sweatpants and one of his old hoodies she walks over to the car looking down the whole while. "You okay baby?" he said as he helped her into the passenger side. "I just wana go home Dom." He goes to move the tussled hair from her face then moves over to the driver's side. Cranking the car he starts to make small talk, to no anvil all he gets from her is her back as she looks at the passing scenery of L.A. Getting to their home they both get out and make their way up the driveway. The whole gang comes out of the house with worried but concerned faces. Dom gets a little annoyed by all the attention. I mean can they get anymore nosy he thinks as he moves his hand over Letty. "You ok Let? Can we do anything?" Vince says as he moves in closer. Dom stops him at the door. "No she's not 'ok', she just got back from the abortion clinic what do you think." Dom says before heading in the house after Letty, leaving them there with the same faces they had when they pulled up. Going Mia's old room but now is Dom jr.'s room first to check on him he gets a small lurch in his stomach. God what have I done?...Why did I make her have it this time? What's so wrong with her having another baby? I mean this is the 2nd time already? He thinks as he watches his pride and joy play with his hot wheels. "Hey, little man, what's shakin?" He says. With that Dom Jr. looks up and runs to his daddy, scooping him up and kissing him deeply on his forehead. "Where's mommy?" jr. says as he plays with his hotwheel. " uh...Mommy's tired, she needs her rest so she can play with you tomorrow at the park. Now go and ask uncle Brian for some juice downstairs." Letting him down he makes his way to his and Letty's room. Walking to the door he hears muffled voices. Leaning close to the door he makes out the voices to be Mia, Letty, and Vince's girlfriend Kitty. "How did you let him talk you into this..AGAIN" Mia said. "That's not fair Mia, it takes two. I agreed to this also." "But I bet it was more of his idea wasn't it?" Kitty chimes in. Waiting for Letty's response makes Dom feel how slimy and low he's been about the situation. It hadn't occurred to him about Letty's feelings. He pretended like he didn't know what she wanted but he knew. She wants him, she wants a grown man, not a baby boy who still cheats on her. She wants a marriage, not a live in 'baby's daddy'. She wants the family she never had. Oh Let you have no idea how much I wana give it to you. I wana be everything you want and more. I'm just so scared. "Kitty, You don't understand, I love him, besides last time I checked you were just one shy from me." "That's different, Vince and I knew it wasn't the right time. Whereas You and Dom already have a baby and you're living together." "Kitty's right Let. You need to get a hold of Dom. I love my brother to death but he needs to hurry up and grow up and be a man and not a little boy trying to get his dick wet in skank pussy at the races." Mia says in a not so quiet voice. This is the last straw for Dom. Bursting through the door and scaring the girls. "Well I'm feelin the love in this room..I love you too Mia...I love you too Kitty. Now get tha fuck out!" he booms making them scurry for the door. "Dom..I'm sorry but it's the truth you ca-" before mia can even finish her sentence the door is slammed in her face. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ON TREATING HER LIKE THIS DOM. YOU'LL END UP LOOSING HER!!!" Mia yells at the door. "go home mia...i don't want this to escalate into something more so please just leave!" "Dom, calm down they were just trying to make me feel better" Letty says as she shrinks down into the bed. "Look Letty ...you know how much I love you and.." "Stop Dom...just stop..I know you love me and I love you.." She says with a warming smile. Damn that smile. She knows how that gets to me. Laying on her side she feels his frame of his muscular body move close to hers "Dom what are you doing...you know it's too soon ...the doctor said to wait." "No I just wana hold you.just hold you." This was it..this is what made her stay...these moments right here. This is where they laid til the next morning. 


	2. A piece of Dom

GROWN MAN  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The Next morning Dom awakes to an empty bed. The indention next to him in the bed was still warm so it couldn't of been too long since Letty had gotten up. Looking at the time he suddenly jumped out of bed. "FUCK!" he yelled as he pulled on his work clothes. Running to the bathroom to look for his boots he sees Letty by the bathtub bathing Dom jr. "Letty.baby I gotta get to the garage. I'm late as it is.why didn't you wake me?" "I didn't want to..you looked so tired so I called Leon at the garage and told him you'd come in as soon as you could." Smiling at Jr. she makes funny faces towards him. "I wish you could of told Let.I had a lot of work to do on one of the cars.I plan on racing it tonight." He says in a low annoyed growl that lets everyone know he's about to pop. Picking up jr. from the tub with a towel she moves pass him very nonchalantly "Well dom excuse tha fuck outta me for trying to help" "Look all I'm sayin is if u plan on taking it upon yourself to." "Look save it Dom.I won't interfere anymore" "Letty stop it" he goes to grab her "Don't you have to go to work Dom?" he pauses slightly "Fine.I'll see you later on?" he says as he rubs jr.'s hair "Yeah.i'll see you at the garage after I drop jr. at my mom's." "great" he says before Kissing jr. then her as he runs downstairs...  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
After the races there was always an after party at the Toretto's. All the girls dressed to kill as well as the guys. The party was jumping and in full swing. The kids were at Lettys' moms and didn't have to be picked up til later the next day. Letty sat on the sofa playing a racing game on PS2. Since Jr. was born that's the only race she's really wanted to do. It kept her mind off of a lot of things...It was especially taking her mind off the fact that Dom wasn't home yet. The whole gang was there except Dom and Leon. Leon was at a srip club with a friend and didn't go to the races that night. Vince said that after the cops came he saw Dom jump into his car and get away. But still, why didn't he come back to the fort? Had he been caught? Did he get into an accident? The Worry was tearing her apart and was starting to show in her performance in the game she was playing. The team had been back for atleast 3 hours by now. After loosing about 5 more times, Leon comes racing in with a desperate look on his face. Laying eyes on Letty, he stalks over to her and grabs her out of the sofa then drags her to the next room screaming "Leon.what tha fuck are you doing??!! Get tha fuck off!!" "Letty please...it's important" sensing hihis urgency she calms down and sits in a stool near by. "Ok Leaon.what's so important that" "Dom was at the strip club tonight" he said stopping her in mid- sentence. Trying to control her emotions she calmly replies with "and?...I don't own Dom, he does what he" "I saw him go into a private room with one of the dancers Letty...Not just any dancer, one with a reputation" seeing the hurt starting to pour from her face Leon walks to her to hug her "I'm sorry Let...I had to tell you." 2 HOURS LATER  
  
The party is winding down and everyone is moving home. The gang stay to clean up the mess. Everyone knows what's happening because Leon has taken the liberty to inform them. Damnit Leon, why'd you have to tell. They already think I'm a big a fool as it is. She thinks as she picks up empty bottles. Just then Dom walks through the door. "what's shakin guys?" "Nothing man, was about to turn in with tha misses" Vince says as he takes a half drunk Kitty towards the stairs" "I hear that brotha..What about the rest of you?" "Me and Mia are going home" Brian says he takes her hand as he walks towards the door" "Letty I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Mia says before disappearing. A nervous Leon turns to Dom and gives an uneasy smile. " Well I guess I'll turn in also" Moving to the stairs that leaves no1 but Letty and Dom.  
  
The tension is very and this point..Letty doesn't want to get too upset. "So,...Dom...what happened to you" As he sits on the sofa to play a round of video game boxing he looks up at a still standing Letty. "When the cops came I broke from the scene as fast as I could." "And afterwards?" "Afterwards I went over to Hector's to play a few hands." "Your lying man..You're lying so much that you stink. I can smell your stank ass from over here!" "Letty CALM DOWN" he says in a stern growl "Ok..I'm gonna ask you this ONE MORE TIME..Where were you?" "I WAS OUT!.I went to Hector's then I came home." "OH, how you gonna sit there and just tell a big ass lie like that?..I know where you wuz cuz Leon saw ya there" getting uncomfortable Dom gets up and walks towards the kitchen..This only makes her follow knowing that she's caught him in a lie. "C'mon dom.I wana hear it. Did you fuck her?...was she good?....You big dummy. You know how many people they do that to in a night?" "Letty just shut up" "No...Let me tell you this. You better not bring any of that shit back to me! Cuz if you do then then I'll make sure jr. never." before she can even finish the sentence dom has her against the wall "Stop it letty...don't even start with that shit.You won't do a damn thing when it comes to our kid without us both talking about it." Seeing the fear in her eyes he backs up. She slaps him "I HATE YOU!...why do you have to cheat on me?!" she says..trying miserably to hold back her tears. "I'm so tired of you going out and fucking these girls Dom!" He sighs deeply and rubs his held "Letty..baby.it's just sex...that's all.." "I hate you dom....do you hear me?..I HATE YOU...God I wish I could fuck other guys" This makes him look up "You just go ahead and try it..I'll be all over you like.." "Okay..I am.." "what?" " You heard me..I'm gonna have me a man boo boo" with that she gives him a sweet innocent smile. He goes up to as is he were to hit her. She cowards away quickly. "You better not lay a finger on me DOM!" He stops. "Fine..if it's like that...fine..I hate you too." " Good I HATE YOU!"  
  
3 MINUTES LATER  
  
"OH GOD...I LOVE YOU DOM!" Letty screams at the top of her lungs..not worrying what the others think. Dom smile at that as he's thrusting in and out of her over and over again..GOD I LOVE FUCKING THIS WOMAN!...Flipping her over so he's fucking her from the back he says "You feel that baby?" "Yeah I feel that!" "What's that baby?...huh?...tell daddy what that is?" "IT'S DADDY'S DICK!" He loves hearing her beg for his dick. "You like daddy's dick?" He says as he smacks her ass repeatedly. He can feel himself almost to the peak. Moving so that she's on top now..He loves to be able to feel on her breasts when he's about to cum. She gives 2 move good strokes before she cums..This send him into a frenzy. "Oh SHIT!...DAMN...FUCK LETTY!" "Oh GOD BOY I COULD BITE YOU THAT WAS SO FUCKIN GOOD!" He laughs hoarsely as she collapses on his chest...They lay there quietly for minutes on end.  
  
"Dom..I love you. I didn't mean what I said earlier" "SSShhh baby...I know. I didn't either" "Dom it's just that I can't take you hurting me like this all the time." " I'm sorry baby" kissing her gently on the top of her head. "Dom sometimes it's just ....sometimes you scare me. You talk like we aren't gonna be together or something. I hate when you talk about dying and stuff...if that were to happen I'd probably lose my mind boy." "I know baby...you know why I made you have Dominic jr.?" "Why?" "So that if I were to die..their would be a little part of me to stay here on earth to be with you." Looking up at him she kiss him lightly on the mouth " Promise me no more cheating?" "I promise" Even if it were a promise he'd made before...this time he honestly meant it.. And this time she even believed it..Is there something or some1 out there to prove them wrong? 


	3. round of applause

Grown Man  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The beginning of the next morning was heaven. Everyone was in a good mood especially Dom and Letty. They came downstairs together hand in hand only to be surprised by a round of applause from the whole team. Vince and Kitty had a smile that was ear to ear. "We enjoyed the show last night, it was ever so delightful. Can we expect another tonight?" Kitty says. "Shut up it couldn't of been that loud." Letty says as Dom swings her into his lap "Wasn't that loud? Brian and I heard you next door!" Mia says. Letty blushes a bright red and giggles. Everyone bursts into laughter at this, Mia walks over to Letty to give her a kiss on the forehead "I gotta go Let, but I'll be back later to take you shoppin for tonight okay?" Tonight?...What's goin on tonight? Dom thinks to himself. Everyone clears the plates from breakfast and all head out to get to their designated places to be. Suddenly before Letty can get to her ringing cell phone Dom reaches for it first. "What you don't want me to answer it?" Dom asks in a mockingly defensive voice. "Go ahead. You know it's for me anyway." Dom answers the phone and on the other end a female voice on to say. "This is a collect call from the California Correctional Facility. Do you except the charges?" "The California Correctional Facility?" Dom says as he moves his glare to Letty. Letty's smile disappears as she moves over to the kitchen table to sit with a 'oh god I'm in trouble now' look. "Sir do you except the charges?" "Hell no!" CLICK Turning to Letty with a 'pissed off royally' look. "Who's this fucking callin from jail?! Is it that fool Reggie?" "Huh?" "yeah you can't hear me now can you?" "Look Dom, Reggies's lonely. He just wants some1 to talk to. It's not deep so don't trip." "So this is what my money is going for. Is this why you had to have an extra $100 for the cell bill last month?..I told you.." The phone rings again to cut him off in mid-sentence. "HELLO!" "This is the Cali" "YES I except the charges" Dom booms before he can even let the woman finish. "Hello?..Letty?..Letty bab y you there?" "No asshole this isn't letty what tha fuck you doin call my girl?" "You're girl?...Is this Dominic Toretto?..The same Dominic Toretto that got MY GIRL hurt 2 years ago? The one that got my girl pregnant?" "She wasn't your then and she ain't now. She's been with me since your punk ass been in jail. And I don't think you need to be worrying about my business and whether or not MY woman has MY baby or not. All you need to worry about is not droppin tha soap you fuckin jailbird" click Letty stands there not sure what to do. "Didn't I tell you to put the fcukin number on block with ya high-yellow ass?" "Dom shut up. You act like I did something with him or something" "Shit Letty it's been over with you and him for the last 6 years now and he knows all our business...I don't wana hear that shit. Now like I said but a fuckin block on my goddamn phone!" "YOUR PHONE?!" As he turns to walk away he turns back "YA..MY PHONE! "OKAY DOM..just calm down." She smiles slightly because she feels she's gotten off easy plus she loves it sometimes when gets all domineering. Atleast he didn't ask me about tonight. "I love you dommy" "what's this about tonight?" damn! "huh?" "Letty..don't play games" " ok ok.the girls wana take me out tonight to this new club. You know....on account that I haven't been out since I got pregnant with jr." ok just give it to me str8 dom...let's hear why you can go out and fuck skanks- galore and I'm stuck here in a hot house with a screaming kid. "Let, c'mon you know that's not your scene." "You don't know what my scene is..you always take it upon yourself to go out with out...so this time I'm doing it to you..look I'm leaving to go shopping today and after that I'm going to work.. You're gonna have to go and pick up jr. and Brian jr. from my mom's bottles are in the fridge don't let em eat too much or stay up too late..." "So you're just gonna leave me and your child here to fend for ourselves?" "Hay...Momma gotta have a life too.." She says as she digs into her food. "Yeh.well...you better bring that pretty little ass back at a decent time." He leans down to kiss her "Don't think you're off the hook about this Reggie thing..We need to talk about this and what you been telling him." "I didn't tell him about any of the heists Dom if that's what you're thinking" that's a lie. I told him everything."Yeah...well..we'll see." Kissing her he leaves to get ready for work.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT THE GIRLS ARE UPSTAIRS GETTING READY FOR A NIGHT OUT. THE GUYS ARE ALL DOWNSTAIRS GETTING READY TO ORDER PIZZA AND WATCH SOME MOVIE  
  
Kitty is the first to come down in hot leather pants with a black tub top to match. Wearing her famous tacky ghetto gold that started out as a joke but soon realized that it wasn't that bad since it's coming back in style. The guys are laughing but soon stop after they see Kitty. Vince's eyes bug out "where you going looking like that" ignoring him she walks into tha kitchen to get a corona. "You hear me girl?" "Yes caveman vince. Me hear you just fine." Kitty says in her best barbarian voice. "Ha ha very funny" he says as he comes up behind her to kiss her "Be good tonight please." He mumurs as he slides his hand over her waist down to her hips. Turning to kiss him "I will...MIA AND LETTY MOVE YOUR ASS, LADIES GET IN FREE BEFORE 11!" "OK OK..WE'RE COMING." They yell in unison as they both run down together. Mia is wearin a thin materialed thin strapped top with no bra and som lowrise flare legged tight jeans. Brian, not bein able to take his eyes off her is awaken suddenly with a slap from brian jr. in his lap. "you see that?." Leon says to Brian and Dom who's holding dominic jr. and also staring at Letty. "That look right is what gets those to things you have in your laps." Motions to the kids. They all laugh from the comment. Letty is wearin a black dress that come to about the middle of her thigh and is very low cut to show her ample cleavage. Her hair is in soft curls with a diamod studded barret pinning her long bangs out of her face and a very distinct part on the side. "Dom.. Do I look that good?" Speechless and barely able to talk he manages to get out "Better" Smiling he hands jr. to leon so he can get a better look at his stunning beauty. "Letty you look beautiful" "Yeah well. momma always told me I could clean up nice." Smiling he leans in to kiss her. The kiss it's abruptly ended by kitty and Mia dragging Letty to the door "We'll see you later boys.have fun." They say sweetly. The men run to the door to and windows to get a last glimpse at their women. "There they go guys....the women we love.and they look damn good tonight..." Dom says as he folds his arms "Then why are they off clubbin and not here with you guys"Leon says. Vince, Dom, and Brian all look at each other and give a knowing look and start to pounce on Leon. 


	4. for being you

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By 11:30 the girls were sashaying their ways into the dimly lit club. Kitty heads for the bar and Mia and Letty look at each other and laugh. "Wana hit tha floor girl?" Letty asks. Before Mia can reply Letty has her by the hand and they're tearing the floor up. They're both dancing and laughing but before things start to get really jumping Letty feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around her smile slowly fades as she lays eyes on the tapper. "Reggie?!" Letty gasps. "What's up baby?.." He takes her into his extended arms and starts to grind to the music. "God I've missed you" He rasps in her ear. In total shock she finally pushes him away. "Reggie, I know it's long overdue but we need to talk." Taking him by the hand they walk outside. Mia stands there not really knowing what to say or do.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Reggie, I'm not gonna beat around tha bush here. I don't wana be with you. Dom and I are together now. I know I should of told you while you were in prison but...wait a minute. Why aren't you in prison? The judge gave you 25 to life." "I got paroled. Got off on good behavior." He says in a stern voice. "Letty are you saying you wana drop me for that faggot Dominic Toretto. The person who nearly got you killed 2 years ago? You're droppin me for him?" he says, his temper starting to flare up. "Reggie I'm sorry. I love Dom and he loves me. We live together and have a baby together." "Well Letty. I'm sorry, cuz you're crazy if you think I'm letting you go just like that." With that a spark flew in his eyes as he came up on her. Almost getting ready to deck him for being so close he moves away "I'll see you around Letty baby.. Sooner then you think." He says with a grimace before he stalks away. Letty let's out a deep breath before going back into the club. Mia and Kitty run to Letty as soon as she comes through the door. "Was that Reggie?" Mia asks in an exasperated breath. "Who's Reggie?" Kitty asks? "He's my NOW ex-boyfriend that got sent to the pen 6 years ago and is now on parole. Look I don't want a word of this to Dom. At least, not yet. I have a feeling this isn't the last we've seen of Reggie."  
  
2 HOURS AND A VERY DRUNK KITTY LATER LETTY GRAGS KITTY IN BY HER ARMS LAUGHING  
  
Vince is on the sofa and hearing the commotion quickly comes to Letty's rescue. "What's wrong with her?" Dom says from the top of the stairs. Looking up to him Letty says "Her puppy just died, Whadda ya think. She's drunk." "Geez what happened to you?" Vince says. 'You don't even wana know' she thinks. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Letty slowly makes her way up stairs "Where's my baby?" she says "I'm right here momma" Dom says with a smile and open arms "I mean my other baby dummy" she says with a yawn. He laughs lightly "He's in his room passed out from all the beer I gave him." Letty shoots him a 'don't even go there' look "I'm kidding..but he is knocked out." Walking to his room she goes over to his bed and bends down to move the covers closer on him and to kiss him. "I love you my precious boy." She says lightly. Turning around she sees Dom leaning against the doorway of jr's room. "You know what I love?" He says "What?" "I love the two of you" He motions to jr. as he looks at her. Smiling she walks over to him so that she's only inches away from his mouth. "wana know what else I love." He says in a low seductive voice that turns her one instantly. "What else?" She whispers "I love the way you look tonight" Holding her head down to blush and giggle. He lifts her chin "No I mean it...you looks so beautiful right now. Not just cuz of the clothes but just for the fact that you're my girl. You're my baby's mother, and you may be my wife someday." This drives her over the top "Oh Dominic" Taking her hand he leads her to their room. There in the room is lit candles everywhere and soft r&b music in the background. "Dom.what is this?" "It's my way for saying how much I appreciate you and everything you are and what you've given me. From my beautiful son to a piece of candy you gave me this morning. I appreciate you, your mind, body and soul." Almost crying she goes over to the bed to sit cuz her legs start to get weak. "Oh my god Dom. This.. I.I love you." I love you too." He stands her up and with out words he starts to run his hands all over her body. The heat that's generating from he body almost sends sparks to fly from her. Kissing her deeply he sneaks his tongue in her mouth as he starts to remove the straps from her shoulders. Letting it hit the floor he stands back to look at her. She's left with nothing but her black thongs. "God woman you're so beautiful." He says as he starts to strip. His dick springs free from its tent. "You're not so bad yourself Toretto" She says smiling. Walking back towards her he embraces her quickly with another passionate kiss. Falling on the bed the only thing that's keeping him entering her at this point is her thongs. Kissing down her body he stops at all her favorite (and his) spots. With his teeth his slowly starts to pull her panties down. Stopping at her thighs, calves, and toes he places a sloppy kisses causing her to giggle. Throwing the panties on the floor he kisses back down to her mound. Ever so lightly he flickers his tongue over her clit" She arches her back slightly as a slow moan escapes her mouth. "You like that baby?" "MMM yeah dommy." Taking his middle finger at her opening he runs the first segment of it up and down her pussy. "I think you're almost ready for me baby." Moving his mouth over her clit he sucks the pearl into his mouth. Jagged breaths start to escape her. At this point he has 2 fingers moving in and out of her as he's sucking over her. Within minutes she starts to tighten around his fingers. Not wanting her to cum just yet he stops. "Dom, You bastard!" With out a word he thrusts himself into with out any warning. An astonished look comes across her face. "You liked that didn't you?" he whispers in her ear. "Yes" moving slowly but firmly she starts to beg "Oh Dom, please. I want it harder please" She didn't have to ask him twice. Starting to go slightly faster he begins to pound harder into pussy. He doesn't know just how long he can hold out. He loves being inside her. He was her first and was determined to be her last. That's one thing Reggie never got and that strangely turned him on more. He can feel her almost peak. Speeding up so he can cum with her he feels her thrash against him "OH SHIT DOM!" " Come on baby I'm almost there" he says. Feeling her convulse around him he let's go "OOHH LETTY!" Feeling her milk him of his very being he collapse on her. Hard breathing soon subsides after. "I don't know what I did to deserve this" she says. "You were you." "Well I should be me more often huh?" Laughing softly he moves to his side so he can watch her as she sleeps. 


	5. I want him too

GROWN MAN  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
It's Friday night. Making it race night, and also 2 weeks since the whole run in with Reggie. Ever since, Letty has been jumpier than ever. Reggie's last words to her rang in her ears every day since. She didn't know what kind of trouble he was going to cause or when it was going to happen. Everyone met at the toretto's house until it was time to actually go to the races. It was just a time to just wind down and relax before it was to get down and dirty. Everyone was laughing having a good time except for Letty. She sat near the bookshelf with a corona in her hand staring into space. Kitty walked up to her and started a conversation. Obviously not listening she notice a hand on her knee. "Letty.honey. Are you ok?" Kitty says "huh? Oh.. um. I'm fine. What did you say?" "I said that it's been 2 weeks since you heard from that guy. You think he blew town?" Letty looks back into space "I doubt it. You don't know Reggie like I do. Something's gonna happen and soon." Sighing Kitty rubs Letty's arm as she gets up to walk over to Vince. Looking over at Dom, Letty smiles warmly at him. Smiling back he winks and kisses at her. Giggling a little she blows kisses at him also. 'What is he gonna think when he finds out about reggie?' Probably beat tha shit out him and beat me senseless with his body Dom walks over to her "Baby." he says "Yes?" "It's time to go. You ride with Kitty and Mia ok?" "Fine."  
  
AT THE RACES  
  
The team all sat by his or her cars waiting to be challenged, but so far no one was taking a bite. It wasn't until Lance Tran's arrival. Things would have never gotten heated. Tran saw the Toretto team and was instantly trying to start something. "They haven't caught you yet Toretto?" Tran said to Dom. "Who?" Dom questioned. "The police, I'm sure if they knew that a murdering thief was walking free they'd want to know." "I think the same can be said for you also Tran." Dom says, trying everything in his power to not snap his neck. There's a small pause amongst them until Lance broke the silence. "I heard you got a new car." "Yeah well, only one way to see what it can do. I challenge you with a new racer." Tran says. "You know the rules new racers mean higher stakes." "You know I'm good for it." Tran says. The team all looks at each other for a moment before Dom says, "Let's ride." Dom was the first to pull into the starting line followed by 2 other racers and finally Tran's newbie racer in a tinted blue eclipse. Letty kneeled down to Dom's passenger side window. "Do good baby." She said in a slightly concerned voice. "I always do." He smiles. They both look over to Tran's mysterious racer. In a gasp Letty says "Oh my god! It's Reggie." "What tha fuck is he doin out?!" "Better yet, what is he doin with Tran's gang." Vince chimes in. Looking at Letty Dom thinks 'I don't know but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.' Reggie shoots Dom an evil sneer. "What's wrong Toretto? Letty girl didn't tell you I was back?" Reggie yells to Dom. Everything in Letty suddenly shuts down; closing her eyes slowly she can feel Dom's bore into her. As the flag girl came out to start the race, Com's eyes shoot from Letty back to the road. Revving up their engines Dom's eyes fill with anger. All he wants now is to beat Reggie. The racer's, at this point, don't even exist. It's just him and that ass Reggie. Flag girl swings her arms and all the cars peel out from start. Reggie and Dom's car take a steady lead leaving the other 2 racers to eat their dust Soon Dom and Reggie are just millimeters apart. Dom is now only a few feet away from finish. Turning on one nos unit he shoots to the lead and crosses the finish with Reggie quickly at his tail. Cheers and chants are sung loud for Dom as he goes back to the start. Getting out of the car he is quickly grabbed by Vince, Brian, and Leon. Collecting his money from the other 2 racers, Reggie comes walking up with his share in his hand. Reggie slaps the money into his hand but grabs it at the same time then pulls him close so he can whisper into his ear. "Tran told me to tell you that you're crazy if you think that this is over. And you're really crazy if you think I'm letting you have my girl." With that Dom pushes Reggie away. Laughing at Dom Reggie looks over Dom's shoulder to see Letty. "I told you Letty. You can't quit us." Dom lunges for Reggie but is quickly held off by the guys. "Not here man. Later." Brian says. Before Dom can speak, Leon shouts "Whoa Brotha we got cops!" Everyone then runs to his or her cars and peels away.  
  
LATER AT THE FORT, THERE'S NO AFTER PARTY BECAUSE THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH STUFF TO TALK ABOUT  
  
Everyone is in the living room waiting on Letty to get in. She's the last of the team that hasn't showed up. Suddenly the door opens slowly and Letty appears. Mia and Kitty run to her like 2 old women. "Are you okay Let? What took you so long?" Mia breathes, "I had to think." She says lightly. Dom glares at her as she walks through the entrance of the living room. Stopping to look at him she starts to speak but before she can get anything out she stops him. "You knew about him getting out and you didn't say anything?" He growls "No! I had no idea dom. he was paroled just paroled and he followed me to the club two weeks ago." "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he thunders. "I didn't want you to get upset Dominic. I was gonna tell you." "When at your wedding?" 'What's that suppose to mean.' She thinks "Yeah Let I know you never officially broke up with him. That's why he calls you all the time. Is that what my money has been going to the past few years? Been going on his books? You been playing for a fool huh Letty?" This infuriates her "Playing you? What about your dirt Mr. Toretto?!.What about you fucking every racer bitch on the fuckin lot Dom? Playing you Dom? No, you played yourself!" Moving towards her Leon and Vince grab him. "So is it true? Did you go and visit him?. Did you give one of those vistis.you know, one of those fuck visits?" This sets her off, she lunges for him before anyone can grab her and starts hitting him everywhere. "LETTY GET OFF OF ME! STOP. I'M WARNING YOU NOW STOP!" With that he comes around to push her off and he hits her in her face. "Dom, you mutherfucker. Look what you did!" Mia says as she runs to a crying Letty on the floor. Falling to the floor he goes to grab Letty but she quickly shoves him away. "Letty baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you" "Stay tha fuck away from me Dominic" she says in between sobs. Backing away he gets up and stalks to the door. Slamming it behind him before he drives off into the night.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING Dom walks up the steps to the entrance of his house to see bags packed on the porch. Running in the house he yells "LETTY! WHAT THA FUCK ARE YOU DOING I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THIS IS MY HOUSE!!" Letty comes down the stairs with a purplish bruise over her right eye. "I know Dominic, that's why me and Dom jr. are leaving." "WHAT?!" "You heard me Dom" she says calmly with jr. on her hip. "You're not going anywhere. You or my son." "It's not up to you Dom. You should of thought about that before you laid your hands on me" she says as she moves towards the door he quickly stands in front of her. "Letty stop acting crazy. Now just." "No Dom..I'm leaving. I need to cool off and it has to take more time than just a day." With tears in her eyes she holds jr. closer. "Fine then, leave. Fuck you!" "FUCK ME DOM?! AFTER ALL THA SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH WITH YOU? FUCK ME?" She starts to cry causing jr. to cry now. He instantly regrets his words. "Letty ...." "I'll be at my mom's dom." As she leaves out of the house jr. starts to cry and reach for Dom. "I want my daddy!" Letty is faintly heard saying "SSHH baby I know. I want him too" She drives off leaving Dom in the same places she left him. 'But you have me letty, I'm right here' 


	6. Coming home

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
WEEK LATER  
  
"Dom, It's Letty. I just wanted to call and tell you why I haven't been in to work any this week. I also wanted to know if you wanted to take jr. this Thursday. Call me soon so we can make plans." That was the message left on Dom's voice mail. He must have listened to it about 10 more times after finally deciding to call. Swallowing hard he picks up the phone and starts dialing. Before it can ring once he slams the receiver down. Slumping in a near by chair he puts his face in his hands. "She still loves you, ya know." Dom looks up to see his sister in the office entrance. "Mia please don't start on how much I don't deserve her cuz believe me I already know." "No Dom, you're wrong. You do deserve her. Just like she deserves you. You just have to give her time, believe me it'll all work out." She walks over and kissed him on the cheek. "Call her, Dom. She misses you." Mia says before she leaves the room. Sighing he picks up the phone and presses re-dial. "Hello? .Letty?"  
  
THURSDAY  
  
Reggie pulls up to the Garcia residence, getting out he's instantly greeted by Letty's mother. "Reggie, I haven't seen you in over 6 years now. Where have you been?" "I was..ah.. out of town." He grins as he leans in to kiss her. "Well I'm glad you're back. I was heartbroken when you and Arletta broke up." "Is she home?" Reggies asks impatiently "No she had to run some errands." "Do you mind if I stay here to wait for her." " No not at all, matter of fact, do you think you can watch jr. I have to go over to Mrs. Johnson's for a minute." "Sure why not Ms. G." He sneers.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
Dom pulls into the driveway. "What tha hell is Reggie's car doing here?" Getting out and running up the driveway to the house he bangs on the front door. Reggie answers, "Why hello Dominic, long time no see." "What tha fuck are you doing here?" Dom says in a low growl. "I figure I should get to know him, seeing as to how I'm gonna be his stepfather and all." "What?!" "You heard me." Seeing the rage in Dom's eyes Reggie backs away slightly "Now's not the time partner." "Believe me the time is coming." Dom hisses. "C'mere little man it's time to go." Just as he's getting into his car Letty pulls up to the house. "Shit!" she breaths as she spots Reggie's car. Getting out she tries to flag down Dom as he peels away. "SHIT!. shit shit shit!" Letty screams while stomping up to her house. "WHAT THA FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE" "I came to check on you. I heard what Dom did and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for" cutting him off Letty yells "Look Reggie, I've tried to be nice and civil with you, but it's just not getting through to you. I DON'T WANT YOU. Believe me you've caused enough trouble!" "Ok fine, I'll leave, but this still isn't over Letty." HE walks out.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT, Mia comes over to Letty's house to talk. Letty explains everything that has happened so far and now they're on their way to Dom's house in Mia's car  
  
Getting out, Letty slowly trucks her way up the steps before she can knock on the door Dom swings it open. "Is that asshole still at your house?" "No" Letty quickly answers. He places a sleepy jr. in her arms "Dom, I had no idea Reggies was over there, my mom let him in without me knowing." Dom just stares at her. "and I'm not fuckin him if that's what your thinking. I love you." His heart leaps for joy. He wants nothing more than to grab her and kiss her this very minute, but his pride holds him back. "Dom please, say something." Swallowing "Letty I want you home with me, but there has to be no more lies between us." Pulling her to him he softly presses his lips against his. Mia walks on to the porch. "I'll take lil dom here before he gets crushed like a grape in a vice." Letty smiles widely as she hands jr. to his aunt. "let's go to bed." Dom whispers when Mia is out of sight. "But what about our clothes. Plus my mom is waiting on us to come back." As Mia walks back out Dom stops her. "Mia call Ms. Garcia and tell her Letty isn't coming tonight, that she's decided to come home. She'll be by in the morning to get her stuff" With that being said Dom takes Letty by the hand upstairs and to their room where they made love until the sun came up. 


	7. Morning without words

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Letty awoke with Dom's large muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. Moving to her other side so she faced him she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss his exposed neck. He shifts a little but looses no sleep. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out an old stretched out wife beater and some boxers, both belonging to Dom. She moves out of the room careful not to wake him. What she didn't know was that he was already awake. He had been since she kissed him. He got up shortly after with a grin on his face. Everything in the world seemed right again. Going to the bathroom for a quick shower he comes out with his nose filled with the lovely aroma of breakfast. But not just any breakfast it was the Arletta Garcia 'fuck a grand slam special' breakfast. Putting on his work clothes and boots he clunks downstairs the first morning faces he sees is Vince and Kitty who are just finishing up their plates. Vince and Dom exchange knowing looks as Vince walks by and puts him on the back. Kitty kisses Dom on the cheek as to say 'welcome back' and leaves with vince. Dom walks by jr. but not without placing a kiss on top of his head causing him to go into a fit of giggles. Dom continues to the kitchen. Leaning on the door way of the kitchen door, he clears his throat slightly to get Letty's attention. She turns to see him grinning like a chester cat. Laughing to herself she fixes him a plate of scrambled eggs with sun dried tomatoes, vanilla French toast with syrup, and seasoned hash browns. She pours a glass of orange juice and walks past him. She waves the plate of food in his fast. He follows closely so he can feel on her ass. She sits on the sofa with the plate and juice in hand. He sits between her legs on the floor and digs in furiously. As he eats his breakfast she smoothes her hands over his muscles, shoulders, and his head. 'ah fuck me, she knows I love it when she does that.' He thinks. Sighing blissfully he looks at his surroundings. Great house, great family. This was it. This is what he wanted. Finishing his food he downs his juice in almost one gulp then getting up he leans down to kiss her before he left for work. 'It's time I married this woman.'  
  
2 hours later Mia sticks her head in the garage with Brian jr. on her hip and Dominic jr. at her leg. "Hey Dom, Letty dropped off jr. and took the Denali to get her stuff from her mom's." Mia says us she goes to Brian to give him a kiss. "Okay, Hey Mia, Do you still have momma's engagement ring?" Dom asks. Everyone goes quiet for a moment "What?" Dom asks "Are you serious! Are you gonna ask Letty to marry you!" Mia squeals. "That's the plan." Dom says coolly. "No shit?" Leon asks "No shit" Dom grins. "It's about fuckin time brotha." Vince says as he embraces Dom in a hard hug before kissing his head. Brian also hugs him and congratulates him. Dom turns him to Mia, who has tears in her eyes. "So do you have the ring or not?" Laughing she hugs Dom "Of course I do you bastard."  
  
Going back to the lunch counter Mia notices that the Denali is back. "Letty?" Mia calls out. Putting the kids in a play pen in the office Mia suddenly hears faint crying in the bathroom. Walking slowly towards the door she opens it to see Letty on the floor crying and bleeding from her nose and mouth. 


	8. They had to go

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Oh my god, Letty!" Mia breathes as she goes to help Letty. "Dom!. . DOM, GET IN HERE QUICK! LETTY'S HURT!" Secongs later the whole gang is crowded in the bathroom. Dom quickly picks her up and lays her down on the office couch "Letty, Baby, what happed?" Dom says in a soothing but stern voice. Sniffling, Letty whispers "He tried to rape me." Mia slaps her hand to her mouth. "Who did baby?" Dom says "Reggie!" she says as she wraps her arms around Dom's neck. Grabbing her up he holds on tightly. After calming Letty down and cleaning her up, Dom gets her to explain everything.  
  
Somehow Reggie got in without Letty's mom knowing. While packing up her clothes Reggie snuck up behind her. After not giving him what he wanted, he got angry and decided to take it. He knocked her down on the bed and fell on top of her. Trying to push her legs apart and her she immediately bit his lep causing him to go into a fit of rage, hitting her repeatedly. Some how she managed to knee him in the groin. Collapsing on the floor Letty proceeded to kick the shit out of him. The more Letty talks about the ordeal the more Dom gets anger. "Vince go to the safe and get the guns" Dom growls "Mia stay with Letty" he finishes as he pulls out clips for the guns. Leaving out of the office the girls call for them to come back. They suddenly hear motorcycle rev up then seconds later shots ring out. The girls hit the floor screaming. Crawling to the guys Mia says "Are you alright? Who was that?" Dom and the guys are also on the floor. "It was Tran and his gang." Brian says between breaths. They all get up, Mia run back to the office to comfort the screaming children. Letty walks out "Letty I want you and Mia to get the kids and go home right now then lock your doors." Dom yells to her as he jumps the counter and heads to the cars. "Dom, what are you going to do?" Letty yells "I'm going to handle this!" "No Dom please..Don't kill them." He turns back to her "Baby I have no choice. If I don't then they'll just come for all of us. These guys aren't gonna let up. I let them get Jesse but I'll be damned if they get you!" Dom's eyes are wild as sweat rolls from his body "Now get tha kids and get home!" not saying another word Letty goes to get jr. Brian runs to Mia to make sure she's ok and to tell her everything is fine, then quickly leaving with Dom.  
  
At home  
  
The girls sit up all night for the guys to come back. Letty paces, Kitty drinks, and Mia cries. It's 3 a.m. and counting and still no call or word on the news about the guys. Mia decides to go home because there's no use in just staying up and doing nothing. Kitty and Letty go to bed but anything but sleep is going on. Hours later when the sun is slowly rises Dom comes in slowly trying not to wake Letty. Taking his clothes off, all but his boxers he lays close to her in a spoon position. "Did you kill Tran and Reggie." She whispers, "Yes." He says quietly. "I had to baby, they hurt us. I'd die if they actually hurt you." She turns over so they're face to face "Is it over? Is it ok for us to be happy?" "Yes baby, I think it's long overdue." He says as he pulls her close "Letty, will you be mine?" She looks up at him confused "I'm already yours Dom." "No....what I meant to say is. Will you marry me." She stills beneath him swallowing hard she chokes out. "Yes!" kissing her deeply they drift off to a deep slumber. Letty couldn't wait to tell him her little surprise. 


	9. Things should be better right?

Grown Man  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A month after the incident things for the team were looking up. They were all winning races like crazy on race night, Letty and Dom's wedding was a small ceremony with just the close family and the team, and Letty was due in about 7 more months. Shortly after the wedding Kitty, Vince, and Leon decided it was time to get their own place. It was Sunday meaning everyone came over to the Toretto's for Sunday Dinner. As everyone sat down to eat Dom took a look at everyone from the head of the table and smiled. His beautiful wife sat next to him with their son and soon to be born baby. His sister and her family sat on the other side along with his close friends. 'Things couldn't be any better than this' he thought. Smiling at Letty he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss before saying grace.  
  
Afterwards the guys sat down to watch a DVD, while the girls stay in the kitchen to talk. "How ya feelin Let?" Kitty says as she dries the dishes Letty is handing her. "Okay, why?" "I'm just askin, you look tired" "I am a little, I just got over the morning sickness part of the pregnancy and now I just have trouble sleeping." "Are you having nightmares?" Mia chimes in. "Yeah, how'd you know." "I have them too." She says as she sits at the kitchen table. They sit in silence for a bit before Vince walks in with an empty corona bottle. "Hey girls, who died?" Kitty smiles weakly before handing him her corona bottle he was reaching for. "No one died, we're just talking." Kitty says as she gets up to smooch Vince. Pulling her into his arms he says "You ready to go?" She winks at the girls behind her before saying, "Sure am?" Mia and Letty laugh a little before Mia says "Well I'm gonna go too, I can hear my little man in there yawning, and I'm sure the baby's sleepy too." Letty laughs at the comment then walks into the living room and plops down next to Dom who's holding their sleeping son. As everyone leaves Dom and Letty sit quietly and watch the rest of the movie. During the credits Dom gets up, when Letty tries to do the same but Dom stops her, "Stay here, I'm gonna put him down then I'm coming back." He flashes her a seductive smile. Grinning to herself she sits patiently until he comes bobbing downstairs. Going over to the DVD he changes out the discs, without letting her see. "What are you putting on?" "Wait and see" he simply says. Sitting down he pulls her close to him. Soon the credits come one to say 'Mickey Rourke' and 'Kim Basinger' She turns to him and gives him a knowing look "9 and ½ weeks? You know what that movie does to us." Leaning in to nibble her ear they begin to watch the movie. By the end of the movie everything but their underwear is off and Dom is on top of Letty kissing like highschoolers. Just when things start to get really hot and heavy the phone rings. Letty tries to get up and get it but Dom just pushes her back down to his lips "Let it ring, and let the answering machine get it." "No Dom, it's late. It has to be important if someone's callin at this time." Peeling her body off of his she runs to get the phone. "Hello?.. Who's this?.. KYLE!" Dom let's out a loud groan. Dom and Letty's brother have never gotten along. They both thought that they were Letty's protector and this caused a problem. Kyle was a drunk who couldn't stay out of jail, and with baby's mothers all over town. Dom thought he was way to reckless to be around Letty, but what cold he do? That was his baby sister, even Dom could respect that. Nothing can penetrate a bond between sister and brother. The major problem was, Kyle didn't like Dom after what he did to his sister two years ago. Which he promptly showed how much he didn't appreciate it while Letty was in the hospital, by punching Dom in the mouth. Right there and then Kyle said he'd make sure her and Dom didn't get together. Obviously his plans didn't work. Smiling to himself as Letty hung up the phone she came over and sat in his lap. "Dom can we talk." Dom gives a deep sigh "What do you want Letty?" "Can Kyle stay here for awhile?" "Letty." "Dom, he has no where to stay. Mom won't let him stay there and he can't find Dad." "Maybe he should go look for him." Dom says with a snort. "That's not funny Dom. Please, he needs me." Looking into her eyes he rolls his then says, "Fine, but if he brings that shit over here, his ass is out!" "Yay!" she says before kissing him. He pulls her back, "I mean it Letty. We can't afford for him to act like a dick." "Okay! Damn! I hear you." She turns so she's straddling him. "Now where were we?" She says seductively. With one quick move he has her on her back and says, "We were right here." 


	10. Kyle

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
By the time Kyle comes to the house dom is leaving for work. They exchange glances but keep walking. Throwing his bags on the ground Kyle yells, "Letty girl! Where you at!" Letty comes running downstairs and jumps in Kyle's arms. Laughing Kyle sets her down. "Damn you look good sis!" "Thanks, you're not that ugly anymore either." Letty leaned back to look at him. He looked just like her except for his muscles and his buzz cut. "So you're married now." Kyle says through half clenched teeth. "Yeah, Dom finally made a honest woman outta me." Kyle snorts, "What about his honesty?" Letty rolls her eyes, "Kyle don't start, Dom's changed, something I can't say for you. Atleast he doesn't have a dozen psycho bitches running him down for child support." Now it was Kyle's turn to roll his eyes. "Look don't try to sell me on this 'you should follow Dom's example' bull shit cuz I'm not buyin." Letty swallows hard making Kyle soften. "Letty, you know just as well as me that Dom isn't any different from me." "Kyle stop it! I'm tired of this shit with you and Dom!" Kyle puts his hands up in mock defense. Letty gets up to leave. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to work, something you'd know nothing about." She says as she runs upstairs. "You're still working at the garage?" "Nope, I'm working the lunch counter." "Why, I thought you loved working with cars and with your fag...oops I mean your husband." Letty gives him a look, and then says, "Well with me being pregnant I really shouldn't be breathing the fumes." "Wait, back that truck up, you mean to tell me he let you keep this one?" Letty shoots him an 'eat shit!' look. "What is it with you people? It wasn't just Dom's decision for me to have those abortions. It was the both of us! Got it?" "Okay, I got it" Pushing him out of the way she grabs her son and runs downstairs, but before going she calls up to him. "Look, I'd advise you to go look for a job, anyone who's over 18 in this house has to have a one to continue living here." With that she's out the door.  
  
At the Garage/ Lunch stand  
  
Letty puts jr. in the play pen next to Brian jr. Walking over to Kitty and Letty she jumps on the counter. "Guess who's here?" she grins. They both turn to her and wait for her to tell them. "Mia's number one crush." Letty giggles. Mia groans then huffs away. Kitty looks confused "Who?" "My brother Kyle, he's gonna be staying with us until he's on his feet." "Or until Dom kicks him out!" Mia chimes. Letty begins to laugh "Kyle had this thing for Mia, back in tha day, but she would never give him any play." "Could you blame me?" By the time he was 16 he already had two kids." Kitty starts to laugh. The guys all come out for something cool to drink. "What's so funny?" Brian asks. Before Letty can speak Mia has her hand over her mouth. The guys all look at each other then shrug it off. Dom comes over to jr. and picks him up then walks over to Letty. Placing his hand on her belly he gives her a deep kiss. "How's my baby?" "Fine, we're fine." Smiling he begins to play with Jr. "Dom I was wondering, maybe Kyle can do some work with you?" Dom freezes at the name. "Letty are you crazy?" "C'mon Dom, he needs t he work and this way he will stay out of trouble." "First of all it isn't my job to babysit your brother. Second, trouble looks for Kyle not the other way around." "Please Dom, Maybe he'll change this time." She looks at him with her soft brown eyes. Sighing he nods. "I'll talk to him tonight at dinner." Smiling she jumps down and wraps her arms around his waist. "Not tonight baby, we have to race remember." Turning around he says "No I have to race, you are gonna be on the sidelines safe and sound, you got that?" Frowning a bit she mumbles something. "Letty I'm serious, after the baby comes you maybe you can race." "Maybe?!" Everyone starts to look around with a knowing look. "Here they go" Vince moans "I guess even marriage couldn't stop the amount of fighting they do." 


	11. Truce

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Later that day when Dom and Letty come home, Kyle is on the floor playing video games on PS2. Sighing, Letty quickly gives Dom a 'Don't start!' look. Giving Letty a stern look he gives jr. to her and walks to the living room. Standing in the entrance, Dom waits for Kyle to acknowledge his presence. After standing for a while, Dom comes over to the game system and turns it off. Getting in front of the TV he says, "Don't think you're gonna be doin this everyday." Kyle stare at him for a moment then says in a stiff voice, "I've already looked for a job, there's nothing out there." Dom mumbles 'lazy fuck' then continues "You'll be working with me at the garage, you start tomorrow" walking away Kyle calls to him, "Thanks but no, I don't need your charity..." "It's not an option. Either you work at the garage or you're out of my house!" With that Dom stalks away. Watching his every step Kyle leans back with a smug look on his face. "Oh it's time for Mr. Dominic Toretto to go." He whispers to himself.  
  
  
  
Dinner that night didn't get any better. The team all decided to come over and the guys would all go to Brian and Mia's to play cards afterwards. As soon as Mia walked in Kyle was all over her. "Momma Mia, where you been girl?" he says as he comes over and hugs her. Patting him on the back she gives a weak smile before saying, "Oh nothing, just been busy." "Oh really, I thought you were avoiding me or something." "You have no idea." She mumbles as she walks past him. Kyle turns to watch her ass as she walks away. Licking his lips he calls Letty to him. "Hey sis, what's tha deal with Momma Mia?" Laughing, Letty goes to Brian how's holding Brian Jr. and pulls him to Kyle. "Kyle, this is Brian and Brian Jr." Brian extends a hand to Kyle who hesitantly takes it. With a big smile Letty says, "Kyle this is Mia's husband son." With this Kyle face turns into a frown. "Oh, well congratulations." He simply says before walking off into the kitchen. Brian turns to Letty with a confused look. "what did I do?" "Nothing, he just got some bad news."  
  
Vince, Dom, and Leon kept a close eye on Kyle the whole time. Vince and Leon hated Kyle just as much as Dom did. Making the feeling mutual, Kyle made sure to accidentally on purpose spill certain things on the guys every time a plate came his way. By the time dinner was over, tempers were seething and almost over the edge. They all sit at the kitchen table to talk for a while before the guys get up to leave. As much as Letty tries to incorporate Kyle in the conversation Vince or Leon always jump in making sure he can't say anything. Getting frustrated, Kyle reaches for his cigarettes and pops on in his mouth. "Don't smoke in my house." Dom says calmly as he continues to feed Jr. ice cream. "Why tha fuck not?!" Kyle says. Everyone stops and looks from Kyle to Dom. "Not that I have to give you an explanation, but I don't allow smoking in my house around my son or my pregnant wife, your sister, dumb ass." Getting up from the table Kyle stops off to the backyard and mumbles "Fuckin bullshit!" "What was that?!" Kyle keeps to the backyard. Dom gets up to head for him but Letty pulls him down. "Dom stop it, stop actin like such a prick!" "Me! He's tha fuckin inconsiderate one." "Yeah he's right Let." Leon chimes in. "You stay tha fuck outta this. You guys are always ridin on him. You all act like your such saints, when you're not!" With that Letty gets up and slings Jr. on her hip. "Letty where you goin?" Kitty says "I'm going to give him a bath then put him to bed. Dom I wana talk to you. NOW!" Sitting there in silence Dom goes to talk to Letty leaving them all there to look in bewilderment.  
  
Going to the bathroom Letty is sitting on the edge of the tub bathing jr. "What's your problem Letty?" "I want you to take Kyle with you to Brian and Mia's to play cards with you guys." "Uh NO!" "Dom, I'm serious." "I am to. It's bad enough he's in my house, but why do I have to sit and play games with him." "Cuz I want you too to call a truce. I'm tired of all of you fighting. You're all acting like little boys and it needs to stop now!" Dom glares at her for a moment then thinks about how cute she looks when she's mad and serious like this. His face softens making her shrug into her shoulders. "Please Dom, I want you guys to play nice." "Okay, fine, I'll let him come." "I want him to come back with all his teeth too." Laughing a bit he says "I think I can handle that but I'm not so sure about Vince." 


	12. Kyle's up to something

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
At the Poker game  
  
  
  
"Hey Dom, what's up with that racer skank you saw at the shop today?" Leon slurs over the mouth of his beer. Brian and Vince both slap him over the head. "Shut up you ass." Brian says as he motions to Kyle. Kyle pretends not to listen as he fingers the playing cards in his hands. " No, Dom. I wana hear this. What about the 'racer skank'?" Kyle says while still keeping his eyes on the cards. Dom's smile fades and his eyes grow dark from Kyle's remark. "Notta thing Kyle." He replies, trying to dismiss the comment. Thinking that's the end of the conversation Dom looks over at Leon with a scowl. Leon gives an apologetic look then sucks more beer into his mouth. "So Dom, what made you finally marry my baby sister?" "First of all, your 'baby sister' is hardly a baby. She's a woman and you should start treating her like one, and it isn't any of your business why I married her. The real question is 'Why haven't you married one of the many women you've been with? I mean they already have your money, you might as well marry one them right?" They all start to laugh. Kyle gets up like he's about to jump on Dom. Brian and Leon get and hold him. "Whoa Kyle I was just playin." Dom says between laughs. Kyle composes himself and even begins to laugh himself. "You know your right Dom, I could marry one but you know how it is. You can't trust these females now and days." Hearing this makes their laughter subside, and they all go back to their cards. "Can you trust her Dom?" Kyle says with a raised eyebrow. Looking over his cards he says, "Of course I can, why do you ask?" "No reason. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby sister, but she's a female. A female that's been scorned Dom. And everyone knows hell have no fury like a woman scorned." "What's that supposed to mean?" Dom says in a bit of an annoyed tone of voice. "You know." "No I don't asshole! What!" "Well for starters, how do you know little virginal Arletta was a virgin the first time you hit it?" Dom stats to get mad from the line of questioning. 'I know this piece of shit isn't talking about my wife, his sister, this way' he thinks. "I know." Dom simply says as he leans back in his chair and licks his lips. "But how? I mean, she had Reggie a whole year before you two got to her, and you and me both know the reputation he has for the women. His track record speaks for itself." Kyle grins from the victory of starting to get under Dom's skin. "And what about all that 'tipping out' you did on her? You mean to tell me that all those times you cheated on her she never got a little peak of something else while you were out?" Dom starts to seethe over with anger, as well as Vince Brian and Leon. "What tha fuck are you getting at?!" Dom says through a loud growl. "How do you know someone else hasn't 'tapped' that?" Kyle says through a smirk. Before the other can caught him Dom is all over Kyle. Pulling him by his shirt to his face he whispers so that no one but he can hear, "Cuz her pussy curves to my dick you sick son of bitch!" The guys pull Dom back, but he breaks away to punch Kyle in his mouth. Doubling over in pain he raises back up with a bloody smile. "Whoa Dom. I was just playin. Remember?" Dom stands back and glares at his brother-in-law. Shaking his head he jerks away from their bounding hands.  
  
4 months later  
  
Things were still the same between everyone except for the guys kept a closer eye on Kyle. Dom knew he was up to something but just didn't know what. Dom's working the grill as the girls scramble around to set the picnic table. Looking over at Letty he gives her a scolding look. "I thought I told you not to move ducky!" She hated when they called her ducky, she acquired the name from her waddle she did when she got futher along in her pregnancy. Setting the bread on the table she sways back and forth to him. Laughing at her wobble he pulls her into him by the stomach and kisses her gently. "Why don't you sit down Letty, Mia and Kitty have everything under control." "I'm tired of sitting, all I do is sit." Mia comes over and bumps her with her hip before saying "Well sit some more cuz I'll feel personally in debt if you drop that load off early." Swaying to the bench Letty plops down and colors with her son. "Has anyone seen Kyle? He was supposed to go on a beer run." Dom looks over at Brian how's hugging Mia the says, "That's impossible, Vince and Leon went on a beer run 30 minutes ago." Letty frowns a bit, "Oh, well maybe I misunderstood him." Brian and Dom exchange 'yeah right' looks before going back to what they were doing.  
  
As soon as Vince and Leon return everyone sits down and gets ready to eat. "Wait we can't just eat without Kyle." "Tha hell we can't, I'm hungry." Vince yells. "No need for all that, I'm here." Kyle says as he moves over to the table. Kissing Letty on the cheek he rubs jr's head before sitting down. Patting him on the back Letty says, "Bout time bro, I don't think I could of held them off by my lonesome." Dom clears his throat, "Now if we can please say grace, I'd like to eat in this century if it's alright with Kyle." Kyle shoots daggers at Dom before replying, "Sure, don't let me stop you." Through the whole meal Dom and Kyle act like little boys who're fighting for Letty's attention. Every time Dom says something Kyle interrupts and vice versa. Noticing, Letty finally says, "You guys stop it! Now I can't listen to you both, you're gonna have to take turns here. Right now both of you need to chill out." Finishing up, the girls start to clear the table. Kyle gets up and goes to Letty. Dom watches them closely, not being able to make out the whole conversation, he did make out that he was leaving for the night and he didn't know when he'd be back. 'Good, maybe I can have my family and house back for a while.' Dom thinks. 


	13. Family

Grown Man  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Later, when everyone left and Jr. was in bed Dom and Letty sat quietly in the living room. Letty leans across the sofa on side and Dom has her feet in his lap and is massaging her feet. Dom watches her as she drifts in and out sleepily in front of the TV. "I told you to stay off your feet Ducky." Gently poking him in the crotch with her feet she says, "Shut up, and keep doing your job." Laughing he says, "My job? No you don't girl!" With that he grabs a foot and starts tickling her. She begins to laugh hysterically, then all of a sudden she doubles over and moans while holding her stomach. Dom's eyes go big and he quickly goes to Letty's side. "Baby, are you okay! Is tha baby comin?!" Moving her hair out of her face she reveals a devilishly smile then tackles him on the floor. She laughs as she pounces on him. Dom pulls her back, "Letty that's not funny. I thought you were really hurt." Her smile fades, "Dom, I was just playin. C'mon!" She looks down slightly. Looking at her he smiles a little before going up and nibbling on her neck. She starts to laugh again; he hates to make her feel unhappy. "I wana thank you." Leaning back he looks at her confused. "I know it's been hard for you to live in the same house as Kyle and I wana say thanks for jus being patient. I know you guys hate each others guts, even though I hope you'd both just relax and get along, I understand that that's probably never gonna be in the cards." Smiling weakly at him, he embraces her deeply.  
  
Late at night Dom moves his big arm over to Letty's side to feel her stomach. It was comforting to touch her belly late at night since that was the time the baby chose to kick the most. His hand goes for her stomach but misses and he feels air. Sleepily he lifts his head and turns to her side. She's not there. Looking around the room he still sees no sign of Letty. Yawning he gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. 'She must of felt sick' he thinks. Opening the door he sees no Letty. Turning around to a familiar sound he slowly makes his way towards the stairs. He could hear Letty whimpering all the way upstairs. 'She must have had another nightmare.' Rubbing his eyes he runs downstairs with nothing but his pajama pants on. Following the sound to the kitchen he says, "Baby it's okay. Come to .." Stopping in mid sentence he freezes at the sight. A guy dressed in black is holding letty tightly and he's holding a gun to Letty's head. "Dom..." she whimpers through tears. Dom steps towards them carefully, "Man you don't wana do this. Please, Let her go, it's not worth it." The man screams "Stop!" he cocks the gun then says, "Shut up! Now, I'm gonna leave as quietly as I came and neither of you will call the cops." Throwing Letty to Dom the guy tries to break for it. Dom catches, "Call the cops then stay here!" With that Dom is out the entrance and after the guy. The guy is almost off the porch before Dom dives over on top of him and wrestles him to the ground. Letty runs to the porch, "Dom!" "Letty I told you to stay inside!!" Shots suddenly ring out causing Letty to scream. "Letty, get down!" The guy begins to scream in agony, Dom gets up with the gun in his hand and he holds it closer to the bleeding man on the ground. "You know I have every right to blow you away right now." Seeing the barrel of the gun in his face he screams, "No Don't kill me! Please! I'll tell you everything!" "What?! Tell me what!?" The man swallows hard but keeps his eyes on the gun he whole time. "Kyle...Kyle Garcia!" The man wails. "What about him?" "He put me up to it." "WHAT!" "He said if I killed you and made it look gang related he'd pay me! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, by the time I changed my mind she came down and saw me! I swear, I wasn't gonna go through with it!" Dom Leans back from him but keeps the gun pointed in his direction. Letty hears the whole thing. Dom watches her carefully as tears fill her eyes. Turning to look at him she says in a weak voice, "I'm going to change before the cops get here." Dom turns back to the man, "He wanted me or all of us dead?" "Just you." Dom's eyes go grave from the rage he feels against Kyle at this moment  
  
When the cops get there the man tell the cops everything. Just as they put him in the back of a squad car Kyle comes up and watches. Running up on the porch where Letty and Dom are he goes straight for Letty but Dom and 3 policemen stand in his way. The cops stand up mostly to keep Dom from Killing Kyle on the spot. Kyle looks at them and knows something's wrong. Letty pulls Dom back but he doesn't budge. His focus is solely on Kyle. If Dom's eyes were flamethrowers, Kyle would be burnt to a crisp by now. "Sir, are you Kyle Garcia?" Kyle looks at the cop then backs away slightly. The cop motions for the other men to take a hold of Kyle and cuff him then he proceeds to read him his rights. "Oh fuck this! Ya'll ain't got shit on me!" The cop stops long enough to say, "You're wrong, you're accomplice turned you in. We got everything on you." Kyle's face goes limp, as they cuff him he turns to Letty who won't even look at him. "Let, baby girl, please look at me." She turns to him. "Baby girl, I did it for you." Letty stands up and starts toward him slowly. Dom pulls her back but she says, "No Dom, it's okay." Pulling from his grasp she moves closer to her brother. She rares back then punches Kyle in the mouth. Sitting out blood and 2 teeth he slowly turns back to her. "You fuckin bastasd. I loved you, you did no wrong in my eyes and I stood by you the whole time. You fuckin tore my heart out!" Letty screams. Dom pulls her back, "C'mon baby." Kyle looks at Dom, "You, this is all your fault!" Dom goes to say something but Letty stops him. "No this is all YOUR fault!" "What? You're choosing this punk ass bitch over your own brother?! Your family?!" "This 'punk ass bitch' is my husband, the father of my children. Making him MY family. This man is my family, that little boy upstairs is my family, this baby inside of me is my family, the team is my family, and momma is my family. You on the other hand... You're nothing to me! You're dead." Letty is so enraged at this point she starts to shake. Dom goes for her hand. "Get him tha fuck off my property." Dom growls as he pulls Letty towards the house. "Yes sir, we'll contact you later on to come down and make a police report." Dom nods before closing the door behind him. In bed Letty cries uncontrollably until she falls asleep. Dom let's her cry all she waits while he holds her. Stroking her hair he doesn't let her go the whole time until she wakes the next morning. 


	14. Epilouge

Grown Man  
  
Epilogue (For real this time)  
  
  
  
Dom and Letty never spoke to Kyle again after the incident. The only time they had to actually see him was in court. He was sentenced to jail for conspiracy of attempted murder, and sense this was his third major offense; he was sentenced to 25 years in jail. Things for the Toretto's have been more than just bad, but they've always worked through it. In about week, the newest edition to the clan was going to be joining the team. Her name, Caroline Lucile Toretto, after Dom and Letty's mothers, and she is greatly anticipated by the whole team.  
  
The sun was going down and the wind was blowing gently. Dom, Letty, and Jr. were on the beach. Dom and jr were playing by the water while Letty sat in the sand closer up from the shore. "Dom, don't let him get too close out!" Letty yells. "I won't woman, calm down!" Smiling, she rubs her stomach protectively. She felt safe again, she felt like things would be good again, and hopefully stay that way. Dom comes running with Jr. on his shoulders. Yanking him down, he sits next to Letty and puts a big overbearing hand over her stomach. "She's kickin hard today." He says "I know, it's even starting to hurt a little." Jr. comes running up to her, "I wana feel the baby." He squeals. Dom puts him in her lap and positions his little hand over Letty's stomach. His mouth forms into a perfect "O". "Mommy, I felt tha baby!" Letty smiles and says, "you did! You gonna help mommy with the baby?" Nodding his head Dom kisses it then turns to Letty and kisses her. "I love you Arletta." "Dom..." She says with a smile that fades suddenly. "My water broke." She says calmly. Dom's eyes grow big, "Oh god!" Letty smiles at him. "It' time?" "It's time!" Jumping up, he helps Letty up. "Dom, stay calm." "Yes, I know."  
  
The last time, he was running around so fast and frantically that he left her at the house to go to the hospital without her. He came back after he asked if she was okay and she wasn't there to answer him. But it was different this time. He was calm and serene, he'd been prepared for his daughter for some time now. He couldn't wait to hold her. Helping Letty and Jr. in the truck he turns to look at the falling sun. It was ironic to him that just when the sun was disappearing to the day, the sun in his life was shining bright as ever. Running to the drivers side, he gets in and speeds off into the L.A. dust 


End file.
